gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
All about Beckett!!!
The EITC Comedy Series Week: 10 Ah, welcome all to our EITC Comedy Series. This week, is a special. ALL ABOUT BECKETT! These are some of the most funniest pictures, videos, and story that are in my opinion out due all. I Hope you Enjoy! I Encourage that you watch the videos before you read the story... might have something to do with the story Videos A Beckett Story - Beckett Wonders around his office – Beckett: "I need to find a way to get back at those men…" Beckett: "Hmm….. AHA I GOT IT!” - Scene closes – - Scene opens – - Knock on door – Norrington: "Yes Sir!?” Beckett: "Hello, Take a seat.” Norrington sits - Beckett: "The Circus is in town.” Norrington: "My Wife?” Beckett remembers when he harassed Elizabeth Swan… - Norrington: "Sir?” Beckett: "WHAT!? Oh Right... No not your wife.. My wife..” Norrington: "What? Your wife….? I didn’t even know you had one…" Beckett:"No! Are you deaf handed stupid I said Mike!” - Beckett thinks to himself: "Nice cover” Beckett: "Mr. Mike the Excite…. He’s in the Clown Business…” Norrington: "Oh well, what about him?” Beckett: "He threatens and makes joke about the Company about the circus. Apparently I hear you go there all the time?” Norrington: "Uh... No sir... Not at all... heh your stupid... I mean... Dumb... I mean wrong!” Beckett: "That’s not what Mr. L.T Grooves said…” Norrington: "He’s a snitch.” Beckett: "So he is… correct?” Norrington: "Not at all I just said he’s a snitch…” Beckett: "Yes that means he told on you.” Norrington: "No it doesn’t…” Beckett: "Enough. Take Mr. L.T. with you to see the damn clown.” Norrington: "Aye Sir!” - Norrington gets up and walks out the door but runs into a man – - Norrington walks back into the office – - Norrington: "Sir? What’s William Turner doing here?" - Beckett: "Oh uh… he’s my sectary.” Norrington: "Oh well ok... then...” - Scene Closes - - Scene Opens – - Grooves and Norrington arrive at the circus - Grooves: "I don’t understand why he wants me to come…?” Norrington: "I don’t like the idea of hanging around a hog either…” Grooves: "I guess you hang around your girl friend… oh that’s right she dumped you and Beckett… Shame.” Norrington: "Well at least I’m not the one who got your girl friend pregnant.” Grooves: "Yea… you said that spell would…….” Norrington: "You’re an idiot for believing me you know that?” - Grooves and Norrington take their seats – Grooves: "Alright enough of this lets just enjoy the show.” Norrington: "Fine.” - Clown comes out – Clown: "Why hallow all!!!! Heh looks likes we got some mama haters today don’t weh?" Norrington: "I like my mama…” Grooves: ”Hush!” Clown: "Why do the men of the EITC wear black…? To tell the difference between their boss! HAHA!..." Grooves: "Jerk…” Clown: "I’ll be honest, the EITC suck at their jobs.. They alls fanc,y they even have an old man in their company! The Hails up with that?” Norrington: "Err..” Clown: "They alls English fellows.. You, you yo you, youuuo here meh? Them cows… i've served for the EITC and lemme tell ye.. I did not like the big fat chick that calls him self a beck it… - Norrington stands up – Grooves: "DUDE! Sit down! Are you on cra…..” - Snort – Grooves: "Never mind.” Norrington: "HEY CLOWN YOU SUCK!” - Clown looks at man – Clown: "You lil city slickers think ye can just come on in here and insult meh? Heh well that hail of that.. GET THE HELL OUTTA HEHR!” Norrington: "HEY CLOWN! YOU SUCK AGAIN!” Clown: "Look! If you don’t stop doing the goddamn smarty pants shuffle im going to come over there and PUT MY BOOT UP YOUR….” Norrington: "YEA BRING IT ON CLOWN!” - Norrington runs down stairs – - Both fight each other – - Clowns kicks Norrington – - - Norrington falls – - Clown: "It is now official you have wasted most off my goddamn day! IT’S LUNCH TIME ALREADY! Dammnn.. You will excuse me will ya because now I have some chickens to fry!” Norrington: "Ow ow ow…” - Scene closes…. – - Scene opens – - Both men are immediately sent to Beckett’s office – Beckett: "I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED! But I’m not, you’re lucky you have Grooves here to explain what happened... So you are herby temporarily discharged from the EITC for disruptive behavior! And as for You L.T. Same for you. You did not help with arresting the clown.” Norrington: "I WAS TRYING TO ARREST HIM SIR!” Beckett: "YOU FOUGHT WITH A GODDAMN CLOWN BY YOUR RAGE! You’re more pathetic then I thought..." Norrington: "Yea well… your pathetic also... You harassed Elizabeth Swann… and yet you get dumped..” Beckett: "Let’s make the Discharge meant for a year...” Norrington: "I’m sorry.” Beckett: "Good.” - Beckett uses clown voice – "Now if you excuse me I have some chickens to fry!” - Both Grooves and Norrington Look at each other – - Scene closes – - Ending scene – - Guards pull in a man that is Beckett’s Victim. – Man: "YOU KILLED THEM ALL OF THEM! MY SISTER.. MY MOTHER… MY FATHER!” Beckett: "So.” Man: "WHAT WAS IT YOU WANTED MOST OUT OF ALL THIS?” Beckett: "……………………………………..” - Beckett chuckles - Thats are EITC's Comedy Week! I hope you enjoyed this weeks... stay tuned for next week EITC's Comedy! :) Category:POTCO Stories Category:EITC Category:POTCO